Setlist in Guitar Hero World Tour
The setlist was conformed by Activision on Friday 12th September. It consists of 86 tracks which are all master recordings, a first for Neversoft. Songs By Venue: Phi Psi Kappa (USA) Bon Jovi - Livin' on a Prayer Nirvana - “About a Girl (Unplugged)” Janes Addiction - Mountain Song (Encore) Wilted Orchid (Sweden) 311 - "Beautiful Disaster" Interpol - “Obstacle 1” R.E.M. - “The One I Love” (Encore) Pang Tang Bay (Hong Kong) Wings - “Band on the Run” Hushpuppies - “You're Gonna Say Yeah” Creedence Clearwater Revival - “Up Around The Bend” Beastie Boys - “No Sleep Till Brooklyn” (Encore) Ameoba Records (Los Angeles) Steve Miller Band - “The Joker” Korn - “Freak On A Leash” Paramore - “Misery Business” The Eagles - “Hotel California” (Encore) Tool (USA) Tool - “Parabola” Tool - “Schism” Tool - “Vicarious” Swamp Shack (Louisiana) Survivor - “Eye of the Tiger” No Doubt - “Spiderwebs” Blondie - “One Way or Another” Steely Dan - “Do It Again” Zakk Wylde’s Guitar Duel Black Label Society - “Stillborn” (Encore) Rock Brigade (The Pacific) Jimmy Eat World - "The Middle" Filter - “Hey Man, Nice Shot” Dinosaur Jr. - “Feel The Pain” blink-182 - “Dammit” Foo Fighters - "Everlong" (encore) Strutter's Farm (Kentucky) Pat Benatar - “Heartbreaker" The Guess Who - “American Woman” The Allman Brothers Band - “Ramblin' Man” Fleetwood Mac - “Go Your Own Way” Ted Nugent’s Guitar Battle Ted Nugent - “Stranglehold” (Encore) House of Blues (Los Angeles) The Mars Volta - “L'Via L'Viaquez” MC5’s Wayne Kramer - “Kick Out The Jams” Sublime - “Santeria” Willie Nelson - “On The Road Again” The Doors - "Love Me Two Times" (Encore) Ted's Tiki Hut (Tahiti) Tokio Hotel - “Monsoon” The Enemy - “Aggro” Lostprophets - "Rooftops (A Liberation Broadcast)" Anouk - “Good God” At The Drive-In - “One Armed Scissor” Will Heilm's Keep (England) 30 Seconds To Mars - “The Kill” Coldplay - “Shiver” Billy Idol - “Rebel Yell” Sting - “Demolition Man (Live)” Michael Jackson - “Beat It” (Encore) Recording Studio (Canada) Silversun Pickups - “Lazy Eye” Airbourne - “Too Much Too Young Too Fast” Modest Mouse - Float On Negramaro - “Nuvole e Lenzuola” Sex Pistols - “Pretty Vacant” AT&T Park (San Fransisco) Lenny Kravitz - “Are You Gonna Go My Way” Lynyrd Skynyrd - “Sweet Home Alabama (Live)” Muse - “Assassin” Radio Futura - “Escuela De Calor” Jimi Hendrix - “The Wind Cries Mary” Jimi Hendrix - “Purple Haze (Live)” (Encore) Tesla's Coil (Australia) Stuck In The Sound - “Toy Boy” Beatsteaks - “Hail to the Freaks” Kent - “Vinternoll2” Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - “Hollywood Nights” NOFX - “Soul Doubt” Ozzfest (Germany) The Cult - “Love Removal Machine” Lacuna Coil - "Our Truth" Trust - "Antisocial" The Living End - “Prisoner of Society” Ozzy Osbourne - “Mr. Crowley” Ozzy Osbourne - “Crazy Train” (Encore) Times Square (New York City) Rise Against - "Re-Education (Through Labor)" Los Lobos - "La Bamba" Bullet For My Vallentine - “Scream Aim Fire” Motorhead - "Overkill" Metallica - "Trapped Under Ice" System of a Down - "B.Y.O.B." Van Halen - "Hot For Teacher" (Encore) Dream Theater - “Pull Me Under” (Played during the credits) The game "ends" at this point, but a bonus location, Asgard, is unlocked after the credits. Sunna's Chariot (Asgard) The Stone Roses - "Love Spreads" The Answer - “Never Too Late” Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - "Weapon of Choice" Dream Theater - “Pull Me Under” Joe Satriani - "Satch Boogie" (Encore) Downloadable Content Downloadable content usually costs $5.50 for a song Pack and $2.00 for a single song. (*) - This song is free. (**) - This song will be free until February 7, 2009. Packs Death Magnetic (available now) Metallica - That Was Just Your Life Metallica - End of the Line Metallica - Broken, Beat and Scarred Metallica - The Day That Never Comes Metallica - All Nightmare Long Metallica - Cyanide Metallica - The Unforgiven III Metallica - The Judas Kiss Metallica - Suicide & Redemption Metallica - My Apocalypse Classic Rock Track Pack (available now) Boston - Rock and Roll Band Foreigner - Hot Blooded Rick Springfield - Jessie's Girl Boss Battle Track Pack (available now) Ted Nugent - Ted Nugent Guitar Duel* Zakk Wylde - Zakk Wylde Guitar Duel* Neversoft Track Pack (available now) An Endless Sporadic - Anything* Sworn - Electro Rock* R.E.M. Track Pack (available now) R.E.M. - Horse to Water R.E.M. - Man-Sized Wreath R.E.M. - Supernatural Superserious Oasis Track Pack (available now) Oasis - Bag it Up Oasis - Waiting for the Rapture Oasis - The Shock of Lightning NOTE: This is part of the "Dig Out Your Soul" full album pack. Jimi Hendrix Track Pack 01(available now(PS3 and Xbox360, available march 19 for Wii)) Jimi Hendrix - If 6 Was 9 Jimi Hendrix - Little Wing Jimi Hendrix - Fire (live at Woodstock) The Raconteurs Track Pack (available now) The Raconteurs - Salute Your Solution The Raconteurs - Hold Up The Raconteurs - Consoler of the Lonely The Killers Track Pack (available now) The Killers - Mr. Brightside The Killers - Losing Touch The Killers - Human The Smashing Pumpkins Track Pack (available now) The Smashing Pumpkins - G.L.O.W. The Smashing Pumpkins - 1979 The Smashing Pumpkins - The Everlasting Gaze Nirvana Track Pack (available now) Nirvana - You Know You're Right Nirvana - Sliver Nirvana - Negative Creep European Track Pack 01 (available now) Sportfreunde Stiller - '54, '74, '90, 2010 BB Brunes - Dis-Moi Negrita- Mama Mae Eagles Track Pack (available now) Eagles - Fail Grasp on the Big Picture Eagles - Life in the Fast Lane Eagles - One of These Nights Reggae Rock Track Pack (available now) Slightly Stoopid - Jimi Pepper - Your Face Expendables - Sacrifice Hard Rock Track Pack (available now) Hinder - Use Me Nickelback - Because of You Rev Theory - Light it Up European Track Pack 02 (available now) Backyard Babies - Degenerated Fito & Fitipaldis - Por La Boca Vive El Pez Di-Rect - Johnny Country Rock Track Pack (available now) Rascal Flatts - Me and My Gang Brad Paisley - Ticks Brooks & Dunn - Hillbilly Deluxe Travis Barker Track Pack (available now) Blink-182 - What's My Age Again? +44 - Lycanthrope Flo Rida ft. T-Pain - Low (Travis Barker Remix) Australian Rock Track Pack (Available now) Silverchair - Tomorrow Wolfmother - Dimension The Vines - Outtathaway! Bruce Springsteen Pack (Available now) Bruce Springsteen - Born to Run** Bruce Springsteen - My Lucky Day** Oasis - Dig Out Your Soul Pack (available now) Oasis - The Turning Oasis - I'm Outta Time Oasis - (Get of Your)High Horse Lady Oasis - Falling Down Oasis - To Be Where There's Life Oasis - Ain't Got Nothin' Oasis - The Nature of Reality Oasis - Soldier On Jimi Hendrix Track Pack 02(available March 19) Jimi Hendrix - Foxy Lady (live at Woodstock) Jimi Hendrix - Angel Jimi Hendrix - Freedom Singles (not released in a pack) Blind Melon - No Rain Jack White & Alicia Keys - Another Way To Die Category: Songs Category: Guitar Hero World Tour